Jacobs Twilight
by sofiecanwrite
Summary: Travil trough all four book though the eyes of jacob black. And realize that every story has more than one perspective.
1. Chapter 1 Phhh Its Not Love Just A Crush

1. Pshhhhhht it's not love. Just a crush.  
"We're going to visit Bella. Remember her?" Billy laughed.  
My heart skipped a beat. Of course I remembered Bella! She is the hottest girl ever! She lives in Phoenix, Arizona. She only visits Forks once a year, because her father, Chief Swan, lives here. Billy looked at me questioningly due to my lack of response, but I was lost in a daydream. It was me and her. We were sitting on my bed… _she unbuttoned her shirt…__  
_Billy punched me on the shoulder.  
"HELLO?" his voice brought me back to reality. He grabbed the keys and wheeled himself to the truck. I helped him in.

We pulled in the driveway, and Bella's face appeared in her bedroom window.  
"Bella, you remember Billy Black, right?" Charlie introduced as Bella came down the front steps.  
"Yeah, you're looking good!" she told Billy as she shook his hand.  
"Still dancing!" my father answered, like an idiot. Instead of shutting up, he continued. "Glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Charlie looked so embarrassed that I had to chuckle.  
"Billy, shut up or else I'm going to roll you into the mud." Charlie joked.  
"Not before I ram you in the ankle!" Billy challenged. Billy and Charlie ran off into the street like two year olds and made fun of each other, chasing each other around, one on wheels, one on foot.  
Thank god they were acting retarded; this may be my only chance to get Bella's attention. She'll have a boyfriend pretty soon.

"Hey hottie! Remember me? I'm Jacob Black." I froze. _I just called her hottie_.  
"Ya, umm thanks?" her tone was flattered, but awkward.  
"How have you been?" I gently tucked her hair behind her ear like she was mine.  
"Good, how about you?" she was awkward again.  
"Good. Don't you remember me? I was your amazingly hot friend when we were little? We used to make mud pies! I used to throw them at you, and then you'd tell Charlie and he would threaten to arrest me. Those were the good days!" _I called myself hot_! What was going on with me? I told myself I would never fall in love. I'm not falling in love, it's just a crush. It's just a crush. She was talking, but I was lost in that fantasy again. _Her pants hit the floor…_  
Her beautiful voice rang in my ears once again.  
"Are they always like this?" It took me a few seconds to realize she was referring to the idiots on the street chasing each other around.  
"It gets worse with old age." We both chuckled, It was good to hear her laugh it came out like velvet and hit agents' the trees. Then Charlie and Billy came back.  
"So. What do you think?" Charlie hinted as he hit the red pickup next to us.  
"What?" She was so clueless.  
"You're homecoming present." Charlie confirmed.  
She looked like a prisoner who saw the light for the first time.  
"This?" she asked, awed.  
"Just bought it off Billy, here." He explained.  
She took off for the truck. On her way, she hit me with the door. I was too in love to care, and we both climbed in the truck  
"I rebuilt the engine and –"but I couldn't finish. She was marveling over that piece of junk? She should see the Rabbit I'm building. "Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but-" I tried again. Gosh, does she ever let anyone finish anything? My heart skipped another beat. I moved my hand over to double clutch to shift at the same time as hers and OUR HANDS TOUCHED.


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

2. Alone

I thought about her all night. The sparkle in her eye, that tranquil smile, and her body! Whoa. Too far. When will we see her again? I'll ask Billy.

" H-hey Dad?" I called.

"Yes son?" he immediately answered.

"When will we see Bella again?" I asked.

"Why are you so caught up in Bella all of the sudden, do you have a thing for her?"

Yes. "What the hell, No!"

"Well Charlie and I are going fishing tomorrow, you can keep her company." he said. Great, we can fool around. The day came so quickly. Charlie, Billy, and Harry were off. Bella and I were alone. All Alone. "Jacob are you okay, you seem a little out of it?" She butted into my dream.

"Ok oh I almost forgot do you work at the diner, because I'm starting and you were on the employee list?" she asked

"Ya. Oh and by the way, if you ever need to do something, we can always trade shirts...Shifts, we can trade shifts." Smooth Jake.

"Um okay" she awkwardly replied. We were still alone "Jake, Jake your dads here" she stated. "Oh bye." You have one more chance Jake. Come on!


	3. Chapter 3 The Move

3. The Move

The next week we saw Bella again. I decided that this was my chance. I asked Billy when I would see her again, and his reaction was something between I-knew-you-liked-her and stop-bothering-me-she-is-not-worth-all-this-nagging. 'NO!' I wanted to say. She's worth it. _Everything_.

The day I got to see her came slower this time, I was counting the minutes. I decided this was my chance. My only chance to prove I _am_ going to marry her.

"Bella, will you marry me?" The mirror didn't seem to respond like it does in the movies. Marriage is too much now, but I wish it could be...

"Jake."

It was Billy. Shit! How did he hear me? DAMNIT he heard me being an idiot.

I decided not to answer.

"JAKE!"

"What dad?"

"What is this marriage crap? Listen I know you're in love with the girl, but you need to get to know her first before anything gets too serious."

"I was just going to ask her out, gosh. Get away from me and out of my love life."

"You're not fooling me, Jake. You were proposing to the mirror."

"Yeah, well what if I want to go out with Bella while I'm married to the mirror? HAVE A PROBLEM?" I joked."

He chuckled and was serious again. "I just can't seem to figure out why you're so attached to Bella. It's like... like..." he mumbled a word under his breath "imprinting."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

I let it go. I don't care right now; I just want to see Bella.

A few minutes later, I pulled into Bella's driveway. Billy and Bella were in the living room, watching some stupid basketball game. Bella had a why-doesn't-basketball-have-one-quarter-or-period-or-whatever look on her face. I didn't knock this time, I was too eager to see Bella, and her beautiful face was too near mine to hesitate.

I lost control again and gave her a huge hug. It was like a wolf and a lamb hugging. Huge size difference. It was really hard, but I resisted the urge to kiss her.

I waited until Billy, Harry, and Charlie were gone. We sat down and watched some more basketball. The pained look on Bella's face was hurting me. I was going to do it. Right now.

"Bella, would go out with me?"

Jacob, you did well. Now wait patiently for the yes.

"Jacob, that's umm nice of you to ask, but I'm actually seeing someone."


	4. Chapter 4 The Man in the Silver Volvo

4. The Man in Silver Volvo  
Did I just get rejected? Nope. Jacob Awesome Black doesn't get rejected. He's too good. She was just dating somebody. This is not happening. What do I say? Nothing. Well at least now I don't have to cheat on the mirror. Beeppp It was the last buzzer in the game. I got up and left her. I was bawling. She didn't move. A silver Volvo pulled up in her driveway. A man got out; he was pale with bronze hair and eyes. He looked, hungry. I just walked past him and dragged myself home. Then I remembered something Billy said earlier. Imprinting. As he walked in, it came out. "What's imprinting and will it make Bella love me?" I said.

"Jake, you have been up to serious crap! I think your- um - imagining things. Ya...You need sleep, go NOW!" He sternly warned. I had a dream that night. I was running with wolves. I saw Bella and stopped in my tracks. She was with the guy I saw earlier in the Volvo. He had fangs and was leaning into Bella's neck. I don't know why or what he was but it wasn't normal. I dove in between them but he shoved me away. Then he either kissed or bit Bella and she became pale. They ran away leaving me on the ground all alone.


	5. Chapter 5 One Last Shot

5. One Last Shot

She was gone. But she wasn't off my mind. She was still there. Every damned day she would be there. Every damned day I would miss her. I was lifeless. And so the months passed, just like that.

February.

March.

April.

May.

June.

Until one day I realized that Bella wasn't everything.

Then I realized she was.

July.

August.

September.

October.

"Jacob, we're going to see Charlie and Bella." Billy yelled, slightly mocking.

"I'm not going." I mumbled.

"Oh yes you are! Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" Billy asked, seriously.

"SHE WAS ALREADY TAKEN, OKAY? SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND STAY OUT OF MY BUISNESS!" I screamed.

With that, he left me to sulk for myself.

Hours later, I decided to be the bigger person. I walked slowly outside and got into the Rabbit. When I got to Bella's house I saw Charlie on the front steps holing his head in his hands.

"Hey, Charlie! What's up?" I greeted him.

"Nothin much son, you?" he answered.

"Just umm, nothing. Where's Bella?" It took all I had not to say 'beautiful Bella.'

"She's in bed. Been in bed for the last few months. She's lifeless."

"Why's that?" I was worried.

"Her boyfriend left her." he was sad.

"really oh my god maybe I can help her !" I squealed like a little girl and ran upstairs.

"Hi Bells." I said, cautiously.

"What do you want?" she demanded. This was like déjà vu.

"D- Do you want to go out with me?" I was shaking.

"Yeah sure, whatever."


	6. Chapter 6 Changes

6. Changes 

Did she just say yes? She did, she did say yes! My drop dead looks have worked AGAIN! Score 1 for the boys back at La Push. But Bella didn't look as happy as I thought she would. In fact she looked horrible, she looked pale and her hair was all matted and tangled. I hoped I would never have to see her like this again. Then it hit me I couldn't do this to her. What if I did exactly what this Edward guy did to her? I could never live with myself.

"Bella," I said softly "You don't have go out with me if you don't want to."

"Ok well thanks anyway Jake, but I just don't like you that way."

"Then why did u say yes then?" I asked in a monotone voice

"Because Jake I do love you, but more like a brother. I care about you, but I don't want to feel awkward around you. I'm going to have a lot more time on my hands now and I was hoping I could spend it with you." Bella smiled and I smiled to, but that ever so quickly my smile faded when I saw a big pink scar stretching across her forearm.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the scar.

"Oh." She gasped. She covered it up as quickly as her smile vanished from her face. Then her eyes started to fill up with tears. She sat up and let me hold her as the tears spilled over. Then, when there were no more tears to cry she told me everything from the day she met him to the day after her birthday party when he left. And when I say everything I mean _everything_! Not one minute detail was left out. And then it all made sense the Cullen's were vampires or what the Quileute legions called them "Cold Ones" it sent shivers down my spine knowing that Bella had been hanging with those leeches instead of me for months.

"Bella," I whispered calmly "I know what he did to you, but you have understand that I would _never_ do that to you."

And though her sobbing she whispered in my ear "I know, thank you Jake."

"For what?" I asked

"For everything" she proclaimed, stopping the crying for good. She blotted her eyes and finished, "For everything and for everything yet to come."


	7. Chapter 7 Bella

7. Bella

I gave Bella some space for the next few days to settle down, which gave time to work on my rabbit but I couldn't stop thinking about what she said to me that night in her room. The words rang in my head 'For everything and for everything yet to come'. What the hell did she mean by yet to come?

On the sixth day I couldn't stand it anymore I was about to run out the front door when a voice stopped me, "Jacob, were are running off to? What are you going to see your girlfriend" Billy teased

"No," I replied quickly."First of all, she's not _my_ girlfriend. And secondly, I wasn't running any ware I was walking quickly and with purpose." He couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ok Jake whatever you say…" he trailed off into some old hillbilly metaphor as I cracked open the front door and dashed down the front steps. Just them I saw Bella pull up in her orange pickup truck with something draped over the bed of the truck. She steadily parked the car on the dirt driveway in front of my house, opened the door rushed out of the truck to give me a giant bear hug. And I hugged her back and squeezed her tight, maybe a little too tight for her liking.

"I'm sorry Jake but your kind of hurting me," she squalled from my arms. So I carefully let her down. "So," she said awkwardly "I have a little project for you….and if you don't want to do it….well you can't say no I'm holding you ageist your will."She started to laugh and I couldn't help but to smile, it was the first time since the day she came back to Forks that I heard her velvet laugh . But when I did her laughing was harder.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a stern voice

"Your smile!" she said through her laughter.

"What about it?" I asked in shock. I thought I had a beautiful smile!

Now she stopped laughing "It's crooked," I looked at her wide eyes but then she finished "No, no I think it's cute" Mental note to self: smile, a lot more. "So, let's get started!" she ripped of the tarp for her truck to unveil two motorcycles. My eyes must have been bulging out of my head.

"Y-you what me to fix these bikes?" I said awed.


	8. Chapter 8 A Friendship

8. A Friendship 

"Ok," I said "one more time, you are going to let me fix these killing machines and keep them as long as I teach you how to ride it?"

"Yup," she said with a smile "oh and don't forget I have to be able to help."

" Ya,ya,ya, you can help."

"Awesome so let's get started!" we got to work right away. I started off showing Bella, who is a huge cults, how to dismantle the first bike. Then she did the same to the second bike when I was looking at all of my new 'toys' that I got to work with. She was a little more than halfway done with the second bike when both of our stomachs started to growl. "Hey Jake," she said from across the room

" Ya Bells,"

" Do you think we could order a pizza or something?" She finished with a smile as her stomach growled once again.

Within 20 minutes we left the bikes in the garage, I had 15 dollars out of my pocket, and we were sitting on top of her truck finishing the last of our pizza." . SO. FULL." she groaned as she slid of the truck.

"Then I guess it's time to get back to work," I said as I leaped into the air and landed perfectly on my feet. She groaned and got up from her spot on the floor.

"I'm too tired" she moaned as she walked beside me and before I knew it she was hanging off my shoulders dragging her way into the garage.

"You're such a baby," I teased as I dumped her on the couch in the garage .

"I am not!" she yelled

"Yes you are!" I said as I tickled her in the stomach. Then she tickled me back, and before I knew it we were in a full out war. But that all cane to an end when Quil and Embrie strolled in and caught us.

"Well, look at what we got here," just then me and Bella abruptly stopped what we were doing and turned to see them spying in the doorway. "Jake, you have gone to the dark side. Picking a girl over your brothers that is just so wrong." I knew they were kidding because then they came over and gave me a giant bear hug, gave one to Bella too."Oh, this is Quil and this is Embrie, they live down the block and...we've known each other for like forever, guys this is Bella." I said."Oh, we know," Embrie explained," You haven't stopped talking about her sense what... July!"

"Ok, Embrie we get it!" I said but that kid would not stop talking. So I did what I had to do. I lunged for his face.


	9. Chapter 9 Sleeping On It

9.

I knew it was fake, Quil knew it was fake, even Embrie knew it was a joke. But sure as hell Bella didn't know that, because about five seconds after I talked him to the ground she started screaming like a mad man and Quil had to explain to her that we were just playing around. I thought that she would definitely leave after that, but she stayed the whole day and we ended up finishing the bikes. "So, you really think you'll be able teach me how to ride tomorrow?" Bella asked as we were leaving the garage.

"Ya, it will be easy." I replied with a grin as she walked to her orange pickup truck. As she got into the truck and drove away my heart sank to my feet. Did I love her is that why I'm doing this to myself, Me Jacob Black _in love_! The thought sent shivers down my spine. Well, it is Bella we're talking about here and let's face it she's hot. Well at least I'll get to sleep on it.

Well…So…I didn't sort of sleep on it. In fact I couldn't sleep at all! I bet your probably wondering why right well….So last night I was just about to crash when _DING!_ My phone went off and guess who was at the other line no one else but Bella Swan. She asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with her later on this week. Now how am I going to sleep now what am I going to do!


	10. Chapter 10 A Day With Bella

10.

I didn't sleep at all last night. All I could think about was Bella and her big brown eyes. I knew I needed sleep but I didn't feel all that tired. It's like I didn't need to sleep anymore…_cool_. So next thing I knew I jumped out of bed grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee shirt and got ready for a whole day of Bella.

About five minutes into watching _sports center_ when I heard the rumbling of Bella's truck and ran outside to greet her with that smile that I know she loves to see. But that smile turned to fear when she nearly fell out of her truck. Man she was clumsy. "Bella! Hey, are you ok?" I yelled as I came running towards her.

"Ya, Jake I'm fine I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She responded with a tired smile. That makes two of us I thought to myself. After some small talk and hugging we finally went into the garage, then it took me about an hour to explain to her how to ride the motorcycle and not kill herself. So at about 1:30 we were in Bella's truck driving up to a little dirt path at La push when suddenly Bella jammed on her brakes. What the hell why did she stop, is she trying to kill us or something! She ran out of the car screaming at me "Jake what are they doing, they're going to kill them self's!" What was she talking about? Is she going insane or something? Then I saw it. It was Sam and his big crew of trouble maker's cliff diving Bella as the know at all that she is must think they're trying to kill themselves "Bella! Hey its nothing!" I yelled after her

"What are you talking about they're about to kill themselves!" and bingo was his name-o

"Bella they're just cliff diving."

"They're cliff-what!"

"They're cliff diving it's kind of like the native sport must people jump from down lower, but Sam and his crew of misfits like to show off. I don't get it they think there so cool." Then I saw my greatest fear.

"Hey Jake, isn't that Embry with them."

"Ya he ditched me and Quil last week, you know started missing school, and hanging out with Sam next thing I know he cut off his hair got a tattoo and BAM out of my life."

" Aww Jake in so sorry he was one of your best friends, well maybe these killing machines in the back of my truck will help you take your mind off of it." And on that note we jumped in the car and finished our blissful car ride.


End file.
